


December 8th

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Akira has something for Hikaru.





	December 8th

**Author's Note:**

> for stacy, for her prompt for my advent ficalendar. *snugs*

Hikaru was stretching out as he came into the break room, yawning. Akira didn't normal linger after matches, but Hikaru was playing to advance to three dan, if he won, but his opponent was a six dan on a winning streak. There had already been too many people crowded around Hikaru's goban, so Akira decided to wait it out in privacy. He'd seen everyone else leaving, and heard their excited chatter, if not the actual words they were saying, so he had a good idea, but...

The way that Hikaru sat down next to him and slumped over the table, grinning, told him everything.

"Tough game?" he asked, turning the page slowly in his book. 

"Mm," Hikaru sighed. "It was fun! But man, we ran out of time and everything! It was tense at the end! I didn't think I'd win."

"Shindou-3 dan," Akira shook his head. "About time."

"Shut up," Hikaru laughed. "Won't be long before you'll be chasing my back, you brat."

"Right, right," Akira good-naturedly rolled his eyes. "Celebratory ramen?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hikaru yawned. "As long as you're buying."

Akira shook his head, but he kept smiling. He got up and got his bag. "Oh, by the way, Mother gave me this to give you." He held out the slim box for Hikaru.

Who just stared at it. "Eh? What's this?"

Akira furrowed his brow, and poked Hikaru in the chest with the box. "It's from my mother. It's nearly Christmas. Figure it out!"

"What?" Hikaru asked, swallowing hard. He looked at the box, with its simple red ribbon tied around it. "But. But _why?_ I've never gotten her a present. My mother doesn't have anything for you. What's going on here? Is this some sort of... _step_ , or something? _What does this mean?_ "

"It means you're an idiot," Akira muttered. "Just take it, already."

Hikaru stuck his bottom lip out, and glared at Akira. "Fine, fine, but if this leads to matching underwear or something, don't blame me!"

"Matching..." Akira just stared at Hikaru in horror, amazed at the twisted and convoluted ways his mind worked. Or didn't work.

Hikaru opened the box, and pulled out the scarf... "This is..."

"Mother said it was getting cold, and you never dressed properly, so she made you a scarf. Matching underwear... you really are an idiot, Hikaru." Rolling his eyes, Akira started to walk out to where they had hung up their coats.

Pouting, Hikaru tossed the box and ribbon, and looked at the scarf. "Oh, come on. It's weird, isn't it? Getting a random gift from your... ah, friend's mom... that's weird!"

"You're weird," Akira quickly rejoined with a long-suffering sigh.

"It's a _scarf_. She _knit_ this? I don't know what to say. This is..." Akira looked at Hikaru, amused, waiting to see what he would say. Hikaru held the scarf out, looking it over. "Yeah. It's definitely more your colors." He put the scarf around Akira's neck, and wrapped Akira up quickly. He looked around fast, and then leaned in, and kissed Akira. "Cute!"

"Sh-sh-sh-Shindou!" Akira stuttered, blushing. He looked around, sure that Hikaru had missed someone.

"I'll have to call your mom to thank her! I've never seen you looking so cute!" He winked at Akira; quickly, he stuck his hand in Akira's bag, grabbed Akira's cell phone, and then made a beeline for the elevator, head bent over the phone.

" _Shindou!_ " Akira called out, flustered. Was the brat actually going to... 

The elevator dinged, and Hikaru got on, holding the phone to his ear. He started to speak to whoever was on the other line... He actually called her!

" **Shindou!** " Akira called out, running to catch the elevator before it closed.

There was _no way_ he was paying for ramen! 


End file.
